Come Home with Me
by babygrass97
Summary: "Please. Spend forever with me, in Neverland." A tear slowly leaked down her cheek. "I made a boyish mistake. But look at me; I'm not that same boy. I know what I need now. And I need you...please Wendy." Based off of 2003 movie. Please R&R. No flames :3


**It's been a while since I published anything... sorry. I've been so incredibly swamped, and so many problems with my computer. Urgh! Sorry. But now it's winter break and I am determined to get up some chapters for other stories.**

**Okay! Now that that's taken care of...**

**I watched the 2003 movie of Peter Pan and fell. In. Love. Especially with Jeremy Sumpter. Ahhh that guy is sexy. Anyway, I always hate the end when Peter and Wendy separate :( So... I FIXED THAT PROBLEM :3**

**Read and Review, please. Just no flames, 'kay? It's been a while...**

**To the story!**

**(OHH, And just because I'm used to doing disclaimers, I do not own ^_^)**

* * *

Wendy Darling shut the small journal again. It held all the adventures she once had years ago, in Neverland, with the one and only Peter Pan.

Just a few days shy of her eighteenth birthday, Wendy often found herself reading the story and adventures with Peter Pan. He'd been a reoccurring dream to her; a boy she couldn't get out of her head. He held her Kiss. A kiss she pretended to still hold for a bachelor her aunt insisted on finding for her.

She sighed as she went to open the window, a habit she had gotten into ever since her journey to Neverland. But as she turned to head to bed, there was a familiar jingle and soft thud. "And here I thought you'd forgotten me."

She turned, her breath caught now in her throat, to see Peter. But it was a different Pan than she remembered. This one was more built with muscle, taller, leaner. His signature smirk sat lazily on his lips. "Never."

She took one step forward, as did he. "What are you doing here, Peter? The boys are all asleep."

He shook his head and said, "I'm not here for them. I'm... Here for you, Wendy."

The lump grew in her throat. "What do you mean, Peter?"

"I want you to come with me, live with me, in Neverland."

Wendy teared up as she thought of how wonderful it'd be to leave with Peter, the boy she loved. Then she thought harder at what she'd have to leave behind.

"No, Peter, I can't."

Peter's smirk fell off his face and was replaced but hurt and sadness.

"Wendy, you know you want to."

"Peter," she argued, picking up a spare bear that belonged on her shelf, "I can't just... Leave everyone here."

Then Peter broke. "Please, Wendy! It's... It's lonely, out in Neverland all by myself. I don't even have the Lost Boys anymore. But look at me. Take a good look; I'm not even a boy anymore. I'm just like you: seventeen years old. I'm still a kid. I'm never gonna be grown-up, but look at what I did for you. I came back, to grow a little bit. I want to understand those feelings now. I want to understand YOU. Please Wendy... Come home with me."

She sniffled, turning away. She couldn't believe Peter stood there, begging for her to come back to Neverland before she was a grown-up.

"Peter..."

"No Wendy. Just... Please. I..." He took a deep breath then said, "I love you, Wendy. I love you. Please. Spend forever with me, in Neverland."

A tear slowly leaked down her cheek and Peter's hand was quick to caress her face, the pad of his thumb slowly stroking it away. Then he leaned in close, pulling her waist towards him with his free hand.

"Wendy," he whispered, a mere inch from her face, her lips, "I promise, I love you. I can make this pain you've been feeling go away."

After brief pause, he continued softly, "I hold that kiss so close to me. Every night, my dreams bring me back to that moment. I can't help but love you, Wendy. And I was stupid... I was so stupid for letting you go. I should've held onto you and fought for you ever since then. I didn't. I made a boyish mistake. But look at me; I'm not that same boy. I know what I need now. And I need you...please Wendy."

"Why can't you live here with me? In this world?"

Peter sighed. "Neverland still needs protecting. Evil always finds a way. I have to go back and protect Neverland. I left to grow up some and I know there's trouble again. You can help me Wendy. You have before."

Wendy laughed in a way that proved she was about to break and said, "And what? Just drop everything here and leave? Forget Mother and Father and Michael and John? My friends?"

Peter kissed her, as sweetly and innocently as their first kiss was, and said, "Yes. Leave with me."

Wendy practically collapsed in his arms and he held her tightly, kissing her hair. "Come home with me, Wendy..."

She kissed him this time, with more passion than either of them had ever thought possible. Once they broke apart, she murmured, "Yes. Yes Peter. I'll go with you, to Neverland."

* * *

The next morning, Wendy's mother came to awaken her daughter for a few finishing lessons. Instead, she found an empty bed, missing belongings, and a neatly-written note.

_**Dear Mother, Father, John, and Michael,  
By the time you read this, I will be long gone. I can't help but to leave with the one I love, the boy who holds my Kiss. I'm so sorry to do it this way, but there is no good way to say 'Good-Bye'. To be completely honest, you will most likely never see me again. I love you so much. Please never forget me.  
-Wendy**_

They searched for hours for Wendy but she was right; she was far gone.

She was in Neverland, with her love Peter Pan. And although home and her family occasionally crossed her mind, she knew she belonged here. She belonged with Peter, the boy who claimed her heart. And she'd belong in Neverland forever with him, living in their perfect eternity

* * *

**Sooo...How was it?**

**I hope not too terrible. Just drop me a little review and lemme know! **

**Like I said, gonna get some chapters for my other stories before I go back to school.**

**Thanks everyone who's stuck by my side (even with my terrible publishing schedule. :c )**

**I love you guys!**

**~Maggie**


End file.
